


If You Loathe Supergirl

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e10 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One new smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he accepted Supergirl's spirit never materializing.





	If You Loathe Supergirl

I never created Superman TAS.

One new smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he accepted Supergirl's spirit never materializing and remembered when he hit her for messing up his sermon papers recently.

THE END


End file.
